First Time
by Utlanning666
Summary: Multiple takes on Sakuno's theoretical first time. Each chapter is a standalone one-shot. May contain violence.


Breaking Her In

"All women are sluts." The middle-aged man looked kindly enough with his fuzzy beard and gold-rimmed glasses, but Daisuke had no illusions about him. People didn't become 'trainers' of major prostitution rings by being kindly. 'Trainer' was a synonym for 'ruthless cunt fucker'.

The girl couldn't be older than sixteen. She had been forced to kneel with her legs wide apart and then forced forward flat on her face. Her neck was chained to a ring set in the ground, as were her ankles. Her arms were tied behind her back. From where he stood behind her, Daisuke had an excellent view of her exposed cunt.

"Our job is to help them…come to terms with their own nature," Takahisa-san explained quietly, running an index finger delicately along the line of the girl's fuck-hole. She whimpered. "It's not very hard, actually. Women enjoy sex, and they know it. Getting them to admit it is the tricky part." The finger prodded gently, and then sank into her soft flesh. "P-please, no, n-no…" she begged. Out the finger came. "Go ahead, try it," Takahisa-san urged.

Smirking slightly, Daisuke wriggled his finger into the pink cunt. Its warm walls were distastefully dry but pleasantly springy and wrapped around him readily. "Shouldn't we get a vibrator or some lube or something?" he asked.

"Not necessary. Use her natural juices. There may not be much at the beginning, but if you dig deep enough…"

Nodding absently, Daisuke pushed the finger further in until the girl's walls were hot and just a tad moist. He rubbed against her, making her wail. "Please don't… Please don't touch…unhg…not _inside_ me…" His cock tingled. Something about the way she had said 'inside me'… Withdrawing the finger he reached between her legs. They had been spread so far apart that the folds of skin just above her cunt bloomed open like a flower. His touch alighted on her clit. The girl gasped as he rubbed it, making slow rings around the sensitive morsel. His next excursion inside her found her slightly damper, and his fingers came out lathed with a thin film of her juices. For all her pleading to be left alone, she enjoyed his finger-fucking. The whore.

He did this again and again until he only had to flick the finger lightly over her hole for it to be instantly coated by a thick layer of translucent goo, which he used to completely smother her clit. It had swelled into a hard half-ball, and rubbing it was like rubbing a slimy marble. "You're _so_ fucking wet," he murmured, finger gaining speed. "You like being stripped and felt up, don't you?"

"_Nooo_… Please…"

"Please, what?" Daisuke asked playfully. Pausing the orbital of his finger, he drew it back and gave her clit a series of light taps that elicited a small squeak and some uncontrolled jerking that wiggled her ass enticingly. "Please ram your cock into my hot, tight cunt?"

Sobs.

Grinning, he resumed his rubbing until her moans were in earnest and grew shriller and shriller, her clit harder and harder, and then he took his finger away. For a moment, the girl fell silent. "What's the matter? Disappointed that I stopped? Want me to touch you more?" Ignoring her protests, he continued to tease her, always stopping the instant before she came. "What do you want?" he asked tauntingly. "Want me to make your dirty clit feel good? Want to cum?" Finally he pushed her over the edge and she jerked wildly, moaning and gasping, before collapsing into an exhausted, whimpering heap.

Daisuke fondled her ass tenderly, then abruptly jammed three fingers into her messy, soaked cunt, making her cry out. "I know what you want," he told her, pumping his fingers in and out her rapidly. "Look at this cunt. You're dripping all over the floor. Your virgin body's _begging_ for cock."

"NO! _Please_ don't put—_that_ inside me, please don't!"

He couldn't wait any more. Quickly unzipping his pants he pulled out his hard, aching cock and nudged the tip against her cunt, smearing her juices around it. Rubbed it against her fuck-hole, up and down, up and down along its glistening line, pushing harder and harder until the pink folds parted suddenly and the tip slid inside. The girl gave a despairing cry. Groaning in pleasure, Daisuke forced his cock deeper into her tight, slick hole. He felt a slight pressure as he reached the barrier marking her virginity and crashed past it, making her scream. She was tight, so _fucking_ tight, _virgin_ tight. The lips of her cunt strained around his cock, stretched to their limits. When he drew it out, it was covered in her slutty goo. He _thrust_ it in again.

"It hurts! It's too big! Take it out, _please_!"

"You _like_ being fucked," he said nastily, speeding up and establishing a rhythm, careful to brush against the small lump in her wall that made the whore pant like a bitch. "You want me to pound your cunt loose. I should take you out to the streets, tie you to a pole or something and see how many guys want to stick their cocks in your dirty hole. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? I bet you'd like getting hammered like a dog in front of everyone."

She was mewing like a hungry kitten now. Her tits bounced with every thrust. "Maybe some guy might finger your clit. You want some random guy to feel you up and make you cum like the cock-desperate slut you are?"

She got even tighter around him, making little noises every time he slammed into her. As she rode out her second orgasm he filled her up with his cum and pulled out his cock, watching her cunt vomit his white seed in clumps. Spooning some up onto his finger like whipped cream, he smeared it onto her tongue. She was too tired to even attempt to stop him. "Filthy girl," he whispered into her ear. She just panted for breath. "Slutty whore. You're lapping up my come like a bitch in heat. I bet you want more. Let me tell you what, I'll play with that dirty clit and make you squirt if you'll suck my cock. What about it? Want to try your first 69? Or, I could make you suck my cock anyway. What do you say? Want me to make you cum again?"

Sakuno, eyes glazed over, hair matted with sweat, drool trickling out the corner of her mouth, whimpered feebly, "Yes…"


End file.
